1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fuel tank structure and more particularly to an Air Valve Fuel Fill Cap to enhance pneumatic pressurizing of a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel tanks in cooperation with various utensils typically utilized in camping and the like is available in the prior art. Fuel tanks utilizing liquid fuel in camp stoves and camp lanterns typically employ a manual pump to pressurize fuel within the fuel tank to direct such fuel to the associated burner assembly structure of a fuel utensil such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,024.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a valve assembly arranged to permit cooperation with a pneumatic pressurized source to effect pressurizing of the fuel tank in lieu of the associated manual pneumatic pump and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.